Love
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 2/100: 'Love'. Fields of flowers are not where black feathers are usually found, and Aerith certainly wasn't expecting to find what she did. Semi-AU. Lioneh/Septasonicxx collab. Generith - GenesisxAerith. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


A/N: PLEASE READ! D; Otherwise you may be very confused. This is a semi-AU story, where Genesis is the same Gen from CC and whatever, but Aerith is not. It's a bit like Genesis has found himself in this other universe after all the events and stuff, almost like a parallel universe and he finds an Aerith who is alive and well. Just so we know. Aerith is in early twenties, Gen in late twenties. Whatever, who cares about the ages. XD; NOW GO READ! X3;

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos, Aerith Gainsborough or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to me! c:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around the base of the tree, sending them skipping gently along the ground. A lone figure lowered his head as he leaned casually against the trunk. Chestnut hair concealed most of his delicate face, his eyes barely open as he studied the ground. Clad in a red leather coat which flowed like the breeze and a handsome figure to match, Genesis Rhapsodos remained silent among the tiny clearing in the forest.

He was waiting.

Just waiting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gently picking her way through the flowers in the meadow, Aerith Gainsborough hummed quietly to herself. Her hands worked slowly as she pulled the pastel coloured flowers free from the ground, storing them in her small hand basket. However, she found her hand closing around something much softer than a flower. Blinking in surprise, she brought her palm in front of her face and studied the small, black feather which remained in her hand. Shrugging a little, the flower girl bent her knees and returned to a standing position, stretching her limbs with a sigh. Placing the feather into her basket, she grasped the handle, picking up the small woven basket and continuing on her way.

After a while of walking with the wind playing gently with her soft hair, Aerith found herself at a crystal clear lake that lapped lazily at the bank. She bent down and sat beside the water, just staring down and noticing a sparkly gold fish swimming slowly, minding its own business. She leaned back and turned her head to the sky, closing her eyes and just relaxing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis Rhapsodos turned his head, not sure what it was that he was sensing. Nearby, he detected the presence of someone else, not more than beyond the edge of the forest. Pushing away from the tree, he began walking off, with no actual knowledge of where his senses were leading him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerith felt a shadow fall over her, causing her to open her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the owner of the black feather she had found. A beautiful black wing cradled her gently as she stared up into the mysterious eyes of the stranger.

"Good afternoon, fair lady." The silken words rolled of Genesis' tongue with ease as he bent down on Aerith's right hand side. He kept his gaze with her, his turquoise eyes locking with hers. Aerith looked on at Genesis with wonder, finding no words to say to the charismatic figure beside her. "I didn't expect to find someone like you out here, in the wilderness." His lips formed into a gentle smile, causing the girl with flowers to flush a light shade of pink.

"Oh…um, I came out here to get some flowers…I sell them back home. I hear the prettiest ones grow around these fields."

"None as pretty as yourself." Genesis said quietly, stretching his legs forward as he sat down. Aerith giggled slightly, beginning to feel a little embarrassed with such flattering compliments.

"I wouldn't say that…" she mused, looking back out onto the sparkling surface of the lake. "So…who exactly are you, then?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos." Came the reply, as gentle and smooth as running water. "I come here from time to time…"

"I'm…I'm Aerith. This is the first time I've come here…it's far from my town."

"It's a pleasure to find such a sweet face out here, Aerith. I thank you for your kindness in choosing to come. I never have much company."

It was now that Aerith looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Don't you have a home? Family…friends?" The young woman asked in bewilderment, stunned to meet someone who lived a solitary life.

"Once." Genesis mumbled, looking away. "It bothers me to talk about it."

"I'm sorry…" Aerith whispered, feeling guilty for evoking upsetting memories within Genesis. The redhead shook his head a little bit, bringing his wing a little closer around Aerith.

"Don't be. You didn't know…" Genesis trailed off, his gaze drawn to the glistening beauty of the lake. "_Ripples form on the water's surface…the wandering soul knows no rest."_

"Wow…" Aerith eyed the man beside her, wishing to know what more lay beneath his mysterious demeanour. "You…like literature?"

"So it seems." Genesis replied, still looking across the expanse of water. "LOVELESS."

"Don't think I've heard that one before…" Aerith trailed off, looking curiously back at Genesis. The redhead simply laughed a little, turning his head to face the young woman beside him.

"I doubt you'd want to hear it." He mumbled, his expression changing.

"Oh…you could try me." Aerith suggested, smiling. After she spoke, Genesis cocked his head to the side, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"…you'd really want to listen?" He asked, hope finding its way into his aquamarine eyes.

"Sure!" Aerith said, nodding. "Can't be that bad."

Genesis couldn't help but let the smile creep onto his face. He felt like a kid, having such a giddy emotion inside him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually _agreed_ to having him speak the words of LOVELESS. Clearing his throat, Genesis brought back the familiar words into his mind, despite the fact that with them came painful memories.

"LOVELESS, prologue." He began, his tone of voice becoming silky and quiet as he recited the lines of poetry. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss…her gift everlasting."_

Aerith was mesmerised by Genesis' captivating voice, and soon she found herself almost in a trance as he quoted the poem to her. After the redhead had recited the last line of Act II, Aerith gently put her head on his shoulder, with Genesis having no protest to her contact. In fact, he smiled, pausing for a moment as Aerith huddled closer to him.

"Keep going…it's really beautiful." Aerith whispered, enjoying every minute of just listening to his voice. Smiling, Genesis continued to gently speak, the words of Act III coming to mind with ease as he recited. He found himself bringing an arm around the young woman, treasuring every moment of being in her company. It had been an age since he had spent time with anyone, and he wanted to make the most of it.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." _Genesis whispered, noticing Aerith's cheeks tinge a light shade of red. He chuckled slightly, causing Aerith to shift her position and look at him curiously.

"What?" She asked, unaware that she indeed was blushing.

"It's nothing." Genesis said, the smile still ever present on his face. "Want me to keep going?"

"If you don't mind…" Aerith said, slipping her knees out to the side. She proceeded to lean her head back on his shoulder, enjoying his body warmth. His velvet wing was sheltering her from the afternoon breeze, giving Aerith a feeling of…protection.

Genesis closed his eyes, beginning to quote Act IV. As he spoke, he noticed Aerith slip from having her head on his shoulder to his lap, leaving the redhead to feel a little surprised. Never before had he someone with so much _trust,_ especially in him. _She hardly knows me, yet she believes in me enough to trust me with her entire being…_

After reciting the fourth act of LOVELESS, he noticed that the girl had fallen into a light sleep, a peaceful look displayed on her face. The rays of the sunset danced over the surface of the lake as the distant sun began descending past the horizon, signalling that the afternoon was late. Genesis could feel her gentle breathing, the slow up and down movements from her body. Quietly, to himself, the auburn-haired man recited the last act of the epic poem, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"_I offer thee…this silent sacrifice." _The last few words left Genesis' mouth with a hint of sadness in his voice. The words came back to him filled with the memories of his past, all the mistakes and troubles he had caused. "What does it matter…" Genesis mumbled, opening his eyes.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, his left hand playing gently with the loose strands of hair in front of Aerith's small ears. He let a gloved hand carefully trace her cheek to her jaw line, surprised not to see her stir from his touch. Trying his luck, Genesis lowered his head slowly, his chestnut hair gently brushing her face. He pressed his lips against her cheek in a small kiss, his own cheeks turning a deep shade of red once he returned to his normal stance. Aerith's face remained as peaceful as ever, she herself having lapsed into a deeper sleep.

Genesis sighed quietly, unfurling his wing slightly and laying it across Aerith as she slept, a few black feathers drifting from it. He simply stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying Aerith's company and the sunset across the lake. He felt so at ease with himself, glad to have shared some of the memories he held on to with someone else. His blue eyes scanned the horizon, seeing the sun just falling below visibility. A few birds chirped their evening calls into the air, a breeze accompanying their songs. Taking the advantage of the wind, Genesis gently lay Aerith's head on the bank as he stood up, stretching both his muscles and his wing. Quickly bending down, the redhead scooped Aerith Gainsborough into his arms, cradling her gently as he took hold of her small flower basket.

Making sure he held her snugly, Genesis flapped his wing and took off into the evening sky, soaring into the wind. Sheltering Aerith as much as he could, Genesis picked up speed as he headed towards the nearest town, which he expected to be the young woman's place of residence. It didn't matter how long it took to get there, Genesis just wanted to hold her in his arms. He finally felt like someone worth being…someone who was appreciated.

Someone others could trust and rely upon…

Someone who was _loved._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- Lioneh: OKAY! Here's a tip for all those Genesis fan girls ;D Read this again, only imagine yourself instead of Aerith…

Rahaha - I've nothing more to say. I wrote most of this, but Dani contributed. :3

Septasoncixx:

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
